The present invention is related to an operating/controlling structure of detergent-mixable sprinkling gun in which an operating/controlling member is adjustable to drive a gate body of the valve seat to rotate within the seat tube of the connecting body. The spring pin in the seat sink of the connecting body extends into and abuts against the guiding groove of the operating/controlling member. By means of controlling the extent to which the outlet of the connecting body is obstructed by the gate body, the amount of the clean water discharged from the inlet and the sprinkling head can be micro-adjusted. The spring pin in the seat sink of the connecting body can be located in any of the locating dents of the bottom face of the operating/controlling member as necessary. Under such circumstance, the gate body of the valve seat does not obstruct the outlet of the connecting body and the clean water is mixed with the detergent and then the mixture is sprinkled out from the sprinkling head. The amount of the mixture of clean water and detergent can be also controlled by a user.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show an operating/controlling structure of a conventional detergent-mixable sprinkling gun. The sprinkling gun includes a gun body 1 for a user""s hand to hold, a sprinkling head 2 for sprinkling water in figured pattern and a connecting body 3 connected between the gun body 1 and the sprinkling head 2. The connecting body 3 has longitudinal and transverse passages communicating with each other. An adjustment seat 4 is downward fitted into the longitudinal passage. The adjustment seat 4 has a threaded post 4xe2x80x2, two through holes 4xe2x80x3 and a tunnel 4xe2x80x2xe2x80x3. An operating/controlling member 5 having a handle is fitted with the threaded post 4xe2x80x2 of the adjustment seat 4. A bolt 5xe2x80x3 is passed through a hole 5xe2x80x2 of the handle and screwed into the threaded post 4xe2x80x2 of the adjustment seat 4. A detergent barrel 6 having outer thread is screwed with inner thread of a skirt 3xe2x80x2 of lower side of the connecting body 3.
The above conventional structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. When clean water flows into the gun body 1, a user can via the operating/controlling member 5 operates the adjustment seat 4 to align the tunnel 4xe2x80x2xe2x80x3 with the inlet. Under such circumstance, the clean water can be sprinkled out from the sprinkling head 2. However, the amount of the sprinkled clean water cannot be controlled so that the water is wasted.
2. When the tunnel 4xe2x80x2xe2x80x3 of the adjustment seat 4 is not aligned with the inlet and shut off, the two through holes 4xe2x80x3 of the adjustment seat 4 are just aligned with two apertures 3xe2x80x3 formed on the bottom of the transverse passage of the connecting body 3. Under such circumstance, a part of the clean water will flow into the detergent barrel 6 and then flow out with the detergent from the sprinkling head 2. When a great amount of detergent is necessary, it takes a lot of time to make the necessary detergent flow out.
3. The amount of the discharged clean water is constant and can be hardly adjusted. Therefore, such sprinkling gun is not usable in gardening to water slender plants or flowers.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an operating/controlling structure of detergent-mixable sprinkling gun in which an operating/controlling member is Adjustable to drive a gate body of the valve seat to rotate within the seat tube of the connecting body. A spring pin in the seat sink of the connecting body can be located in any of the locating dents of the bottom face of the operating/controlling member as necessary. Under such circumstance, the clean water is mixed with the detergent and then the mixture is sprinkled out from the sprinkling head. The amount of the mixture of clean water and detergent can be also controlled by a user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above operating/controlling structure of detergent-mixable sprinkling gun in which an operating/controlling member is adjustable to drive a gate body of the valve seat to rotate within the seat tube of the connecting body. The spring pin in the seat sink of the connecting body extends into and abuts against the guiding groove of the operating/controlling member. By means of controlling the extent to which the outlet of the connecting body is obstructed by the gate body, the amount of the clean water discharged from the inlet and the sprinkling head can be micro-adjusted.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: